Vampire Queen
by TalaDentro
Summary: In the war against both Voldemort and Dumbledore, Harry who is not being paired with a girl because this story is slash which means that his love interest is a boy, goes looking for allies and finds something better.
1. Queen

**A/N: I don't know. My other stories came from boredom or bursts of sillyness. This one, I have no idea. I was watching Blood: The Last Vampire (2009) – which sucked btw – and I just started typing. And then I added dragons because I love dragons and I don't care how cliché or stupid it is I was going to have dragons! **

**Follows books 1-5. So Sirius died. Harry realized what a manipulative bastard Dumbledore was and broke from him. He left the school, and many followed. The Wizarding World at large has been split three ways. I'm not doing the "speak his name and he finds you" thing. I don't really like the light versus dark metaphor, but if we must, Voldie is dark (dur), Dumbledore is light (but in the way that Germans thought Hitler was a great guy), and Harry is grey. **

**Warnings: AU, slash, mpreg, language, OC, OOC, a LOT of stretching of the plotline and imagination, lol. **

**Disclaimer: Own I nothing? *nods* *shakes head* *is confused* Sorry, I mean, none of this is mine? *nods* *shakes head* *growls in frustration* Uh…how to rephrase, so someone else owns all this? *nods triumphantly* Awwww man….**

**Beta: Who else? For I trust no one else with my mind bunnies: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

**

* * *

  
**

The vampire queen lounged on her throne, her posture unguarded, lazy. She was resting her head on her hand, supported by her elbow, while her legs hung over the opposite arm rest. Her light blue, almost white, eyes were barely open and she had a small, amused smirk on her face as she stared down at Harry "Who conned me into coming here?" Potter. The twenty or so personal guards that usually followed her around were not present. She clearly had no fear of her visitor.

"You've told me what's in it for you, several times now. But I have yet to hear what joining you would do for _me_. My clan, as the strongest, really has no need to take sides in this three-way war. You can't defeat me, dear old Dumbly wouldn't stand a chance, and I've stared down puppies with more bite than Mold-On-His-Ass-Voldemort. It's not just my clan, either. I preside over _all_ vampires. We multiply very quickly. None of you could ever hope to have our numbers. We're very content to just sit back and watch you kill each other. Why put ourselves through the trouble of getting involved? Why risk losing anyone?"

"Um, it's the right thing to do?" Harry returned nervously.

The queen blinked at him, her lips quivering. Unable to contain herself, she threw back her head and laughed uproariously. The laugh was slightly malicious.

"Did you sleep through those Defense Against the Dark Arts courses? Vampires are _dark_ creatures. Besides, why should we care about doing the 'right' thing if it's not in our best interest? The quality of a Hogwarts education has certainly gone down since I attended."

"You- you went to Hogwarts?"

She inclined her head, her long black hair rippling slightly. "Yes, I was among the first students. Taught by the Founders themselves."

"Well then!" He leaned forward, his demeanor _screaming_ newfound determination. "As one of the first wouldn't you want to protect it? It's under Dumbledore's control and it's Voldemort's next target!"

The queen scoffed and focused her attention on her fingernails (more like claws really as they were four inches long). "Personally I could care less. I have no good memories of that godforsaken place. I died there."

Harry had nothing to say to this. What could he say? "I'm sorry" didn't exactly seem appropriate. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly. He realized that she was not pained by this. She enjoyed being a vampire. She was trying to make him uncomfortable.

Harry gave a frustrated sigh, he hated this crap. He should've made Draco come instead, at least that little blighter would've enjoyed the challenge. "Look, we both know that I'm hopeless at all this political negotiating bullshit. I don't know why you feel the need to play games with me. It's obvious that you already have something in mind. So just spill it already."

The queen took her eyes away from her beautiful claws and refocused her attention on him. "Very well Mr. Potter. It's simple really. I want you."

**A/N: So? How's my first OC?**


	2. Between the Buried and Me

**A/N: So got my first flame I guess (and of course it was unsigned so I can't respond to it unless its on here *rolls eyes*). So would just like to address that - she's not supposed to be perfect or a Mary Sue, kinda stupid to make assumptions like that when I have barely even described her. Although, I don't really see how you could get that impression from what I have in the first chapter (which I re-read, and I don't see it). She's not Miss Perfect, she's a Syltherin, she's arrogant, manipulative, a tad power hungry, etc. Her being a leader doesn't make her perfect or overly idealized and I never said she was invincible. Yes she's protective of her people, but she's a leader she's supposed to be (or at least in my mind). And for the story line - making her a muggle wouldn't make any sense. Why would Harry seek help for a WIZARDING war from a MUGGLE? Or for that matter, with the threat as great as it is - a lesser vampire? But what it all boils down to, if you don't like the character or the story - no one is forcing you to read this. Thank you for the review, I would've preferred one that at least made sense but *shrugs* we can't always have our druthers. **

Harry paled. "Excuse me?"

She gave an arrogant sniff. "Not like that Potter. I have absolutely no interest in your knickers, or what's inside them for that matter."

"Then what?" He asked, much calmer now.

"Become a vampire."

Harry gasped. "No."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then there is no deal. That one condition is nonnegotiable."

"But," Harry grimaced, of all the things she could've asked for. "Why?"

She tilted her head slightly. "It's the only way."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the only way I can be sure that you won't betray us or make some kind of stupid decision that would turn a battle into a suicide mission. I love my people; I will not see them harmed. War won't kill many of them, but any foolishness on your part might very well destroy us all."

Harry bit his lip. This he understood. He was rather protective of his own as well. His entire life had been formed by betrayal. One after another, after another. He was jerked from his thoughts when she spoke again. Her question, though it hit hard, was spoken rather softly.

"Is your mortality really more important to you than the lives of your friends? Rather unexpected of the 'Golden Boy'."

She sounded almost, disappointed.

Harry tried to think quickly; analyzing the various pros and cons of accepting this deal. After a few minutes, he sighed. She had hit his one and only weak point, his protective nature. It had roared to life at her question and had yet to quiet down. There was no way he could refuse. She (What was her name anyway? No one seemed to know) was an ally they couldn't afford to lose, and, unfortunately, she knew that.

"Alright. I accept. The deal will be the simplest of terms; you will come to my aide when I call and I will become a vampire, to come to your aide at your request. Is it a deal?"

She studied him for a moment more and then smiled widely. "Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have succeeded."

Suddenly, moving faster than he could follow, she stood in front of him. "I am not one for procrastinating. Neck or wrist?"

He held his arm out silently. She smirked, unsurprised by his choice. Gently, as if taking care not to startle him, she pulled his wrist to her mouth. She hesitated and looked up at him; her eyes had gone from light blue to dark red.

"Be sure. For this cannot be undone."

"I'm sure. Like you, I would do anything to protect them."

Giving him no further warning, she sank her fangs into his skin. Harry gave a soft hiss. She hummed against his wrist, it tickled a bit. His brow furrowed in confusion, the noise had sounded…approving?

After a few moments, when he felt himself starting to weaken, she pulled back with a happy groan. She licked her lips. "Delicious. But then, powerful wizards usually are." She held her hand flat and used a claw to cut a straight line on her palm. When a bit of blood trickled down she thrust her hand toward him. "Drink. I will tell you when to stop."

His face twisted a bit in distaste but he dutifully brought the hand to his mouth. His eyes widened as he breathed in the scent. He closed his eyes blissfully and dragged in a deep breath. It was intoxicating. It didn't smell like blood, it smelled like…home.

"That'll be enough now." She said quietly.

He opened his eyes and noted with no small amount of surprise that he was drinking the blood from her hand. Harry blushed. To have been so eager for her blood that he didn't even realize what he was doing… He pulled his mouth away, trying to do it quickly, but his reluctance was obvious.

She smiled at him, understanding shining in her eyes.

"Our blood is addictive to humans. Like a drug, but perhaps not nearly so destructive. Your reaction is nothing new. You would be a fool to be ashamed of it."

He nodded in understanding, not sure if he should trust her words, but having no other information to go by. "What happens now?"

"You change. The process is the same, though some of the results are different for all vampires. Your appearance will be altered; you will grow fangs, etc."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. You will sleep right through it. I'm actually rather surprised that you're still awake. It must be your magic struggling against the change. The more powerful the wizard, the longer the transformation. You'll gradually begin to get drowsy and eventually fall asleep. Can't say how long you'll stay that way though."

"I-" Harry collapsed.

She chuckled, one of her eyebrows lifting in amusement. "Of course, there are exceptions to every rule."

A man emerged from the shadows and bowed, "Shall I take him to a changing cell?"

"No Roger, that will be quite unnecessary. I will take him to my chambers."

"As you wish, my queen. Would you like me to carry him?"

"I'll do it myself, dear, no need to concern yourself. Though I do have an order for you."

"Anything ma'am."

She smirked slightly, how she loved hearing that. "All of you are to leave the premises and do not return until I give specific orders for you to do so."

He gaped at her. "But your majesty! We cannot leave you here unprotected! What if something were to happen? What if the castle is attacked?"

She snorted, "What if flying pink pygmies decide they want to be back-up dancers for Lady Gaga?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's a muggle thing. Point is, I am more than capable of defending myself against any foolish trespassers and I will not have you here when I'm training him. He won't have control and will be exceptionally dangerous. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Roger tried to object again but she cut him off. "It's an order. You will do as I say or I will remove the lot of you forcibly and I think we all remember just how painful that can be. Now go." She waved him away.

He hesitated, biting his lip, mumbling something about pigheadedness one day being her downfall. He left quickly when she growled at him. She shook her head in amusement. It was almost like having babysitters. She turned her attention back to the boy on the floor, giving a soft smile. Even surrounded by her people she'd always felt very isolated, alone. Perhaps this boy would change all that.

The queen knelt down slipping one hand under his knees and the other under his shoulders. She lifted him gently, cradling him in her arms. She hadn't told him what her turning him in the way she had fully meant, and wondered idly how he would react. Not that it would make a difference whether he could accept it or not. The bond had already formed. Still… Her protective instincts were coming to life with a vengeance. She could not help but worry. No matter what happened from this point on – Harry James Potter was officially and irrevocably her son.

**A/N: Oh come on, you didn't really think I would be pairing Harry with a girl did you? Tsk tsk. **


	3. Gin Blossoms

**A/N: The next couple of chapters (this one and the next) will be pretty much all chat and explanation. **

Harry awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up. Then fell back against the pillows. He felt oddly sluggish, every movement was a struggle. He groaned, and tried to sit back up.

"I'd just rest for now." A cool voice whispered. He looked up to see the queen standing at the foot of his bed. "You've been asleep nearly a month. One of the longest I've ever seen, which is saying something. I've lived a very long time. You overshot my own transformation by two days."

He tried to speak but all that came out was a dry rasping sound.

"I've contacted your friends. Told them we were still deep in negotiations, though I'm not sure if they believe me." She smirked. "Not that they were bold enough to call me a liar to my face."

Harry tried once more, to say something. Then pointed at his throat and glared at her.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Demanding are we? But I suppose you are thirsty. In case you're wondering, you're not hungry because you've been hooked up to an iv. Looks like it's time to have your first actual taste of blood."

She went to a small refrigerator in the corner and took out several blood bags. "You're going to try a little of each of these til you find your preference."

She stuffed them all into the microwave. At his questioning look she explained, "Warming charms and cooling charms make the blood taste funny so we've, most of us anyway, taken to using refrigerators and microwaves. Never once in my life thought I'd find use for a muggle appliance."

When they were done she set them down on his lap and sat next to him on the bed. "No complaining about how gross it is to drink blood. Remember that this was your choice and face it like a man."

One by one, he drank the bags of blood. The fangs popping from his gums had freaked him out a bit at first. As for the blood, he wanted to hate it, but it was ambrosia. Heady and delicious, life giving. AB- was his favorite. It was like finding a truffle in a bag of M&M's. All of it was good, but AB- was just better.

He sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed. His mind wasn't as hazy as it had been when he'd first awoken. His strength returned.

The queen smiled. "You would choose the rarest."

Harry frowned at her, the look on her face was…odd. It looked almost maternal. And what was this warm fuzzy feeling growing in his chest?

"What have you done to me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean the drinking of blood, fangs, and such wasn't enough of a clue? I've turned you into a vampire."

"You know damn well what I mean!"

The bright smile dimmed a little. "I'm sorry. I know that you probably don't want this, but, I couldn't help it. I've wanted this for a very long time."

"Wanted what?"

If vampires could cry, though Harry really wasn't sure if they could or not, he imagined that she would be starting. "A child."

"What the fuck does that mean? Explain yourself!"

She blinked a bit and glared. "Now listen here buddy. You may be in possession of a plethora of hyphenated names but I am Queen of the Vampires, the oldest and wisest of all beings. As such I deserve respect. Do not take that tone of voice with me. All will be explained in due course."

Harry would've blushed if he was able. As it was, he stared down at the blankets, avoiding eye contact. Having not had a mother, he wasn't used to being scolded like this. Hermione came close, but she was a friend and a peer. The queen on the other hand was an authority figure in every sense of the word. In a way it felt almost, nice.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He said very chastised. "It's just, this is a lot to take in all at once. Everything is changing rather quickly and I'm just trying to get used to it all."

"I understand, really I do. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the full truth. But, I assure you, it was not entirely out of selfishness. This was the best option for everyone involved. And I think you'll find that both of us will benefit in wonderful and most unexpected ways."

"What exactly, have you left out?"

"The way I turned you, well, it was special. To change someone, all we really need to do is bite you once. Which is why we are classified as dark creatures. To prevent a population explosion, in the old days before bagged blood, we were forced to kill our prey. Nowadays there is even a spell that transfers blood from a human to us. It's nowhere near as satisfying but it works just the same. But back then though, we had no other choice. We had to drain our victims completely."

"So, you're telling me that I didn't have to drink your blood? That the transformation had already started at that point?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Patience. I'm getting there. A blood transfer between vampires creates a bond. Usually when this occurs, the vampire drinks from the neck. It's how we turn lovers, though it is not necessary for a true mate. It changes them and shares a bit of our power with them; making them as close to our equals as possible. To drink from the wrist, however, is an act nowhere near as intimate. It creates a familial bond as opposed to a romantic one. The more blood shared, the deeper the bond."

"So what does that mean?"

"For one it means that you're more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined."

Harry goggled at her.

"Yes, I thought you would like that. However, it also means that you are, for all intents and purposes, my son. Just as I, am your mother."


	4. FireHouse

**A/N: Got one review would like to respond to: no worries about the updates, the story is already finished (I hate waiting for updates too so I don't post it if its not finished). So, while I will try to space them out a little, all the chapters will probably be up by mid next week. :) **

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this. Shock, anger, didn't even begin to scratch the surface of what he was feeling. Mixed in with his negative reaction was also a bit of hope and curiosity. He'd never had a mother, but he'd always wanted one.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

She smiled a little, "For the most part nothing. You won't be affected to the same extent that I will. I will feel this bond deeper than you will. I will be very overprotective of you, will care for you, and you feel the same for me. We don't need to spend any time together, though, as I understand it, I will feel a terrible sadness if we remain apart for too long. We will always be able to find one another. It is possible that an empathic link will form later, but it doesn't always happen. Then, I have more creature blood in me than just vampire, and that will affect you."

"That's doesn't sound too bad, I guess. What other creature blood though and what will it do?"

She was silent for a moment, seemingly searching for something in Harry's eyes.

"Just a touch of dragon's blood."

Harry gaped at her, unable to speak for a moment. He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. That had not been what he'd been expecting at all.

"Are you serious? Dragon?"

"Yes. My great-great grandmother was a dragon who fell in love with a wizard, a snake speaker."

The queen's eyes had a far off look to them.

"She loved him so much," she continued, tone subdued. "And when she felt there was no way she could be with him, she wanted to die, rather than live apart from him for eternity. She was a favorite of the gods. One of their most treasured creations; they could not allow her to die. So, they granted her a human form and blessed all her children with the same gift."

"Wait, a snake speaker, does that mean you're related to-?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Salazar Syltherin was my uncle so Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort, as you know him, is my, I think, though I might be skipping a generation or two, eighth-great cousin."

Harry shuddered at this news. It meant he was related to the vermin as well. Though, he guessed it was better than being related to Dumbledore. At least Voldemort was honest about wanting to kill him.

"Oh, and that little thing about you being a horcrux…"

Harry found himself gaping yet again. Was there nothing she didn't know? "How the fuck did you know about that?"

"Language!" She snapped irritably. Which Harry couldn't help but snort at; a vampire that didn't like swearing.

"Alright." Cough. "How did you know about that?"

"Vampires, being as close to death as we are, can see death magic. I knew the second I saw your scar. It had a rather disgusting essence. But not to worry, since you 'died' when you became one of us, it has left your body."

"Is that why-?"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons I insisted you become one of us."

"Could've mentioned that a hell of a lot sooner…"

"I do not give out vampire secrets to non vampires. You won't mention this to any of your little friends either. It's a strictly need-to-know basis and if you're not a vampire you don't need to know."

Harry glared down at his hands rather petulantly.

"Stop pouting I've more to tell you. Since you now have my blood you will be able to take on the form of a dragon. Until you've trained up a bit more, I recommend only doing it when the need is most dire, it is very draining when you're not used to it. Also, you will have a true mate. Actually, it's possible with both creature bloods inside you that you will have two."

"Really?" Harry liked that, he'd always wanted a family of his own. The idea of two mates didn't really both him. It was just another blessing.

"Really." She smiled. She remembered the hope she had felt when learning of the possibility of having mates. She just hoped that he had more luck at finding his.

"Well, where are yours?"

It was the wrong thing to say. A deep sadness had entered her eyes. She turned away slightly, and her words, when she eventually spoke, were stilted.

"One is dead." She faced him again, her eyes blank. "I hadn't even sensed his presence in this world. Then one day, about two years ago, I woke up in agony. He was gone. The worst part is, I don't even know his name or what he looked like. I might never know. It kills me. But, I know that I have another one out there somewhere so I keep going in the hope that one day I'll meet him or her."

"How do you know you have another one?"

"I'm still alive. Your mate or mates will be as immortal as you are once you bond with them, but if they die before hand, or are somehow killed afterward, you will follow them into death. Two mates may survive the death of a third, but one will not survive the death of both."

"So I could die never knowing them?"

"It's possible, but I believe you've already met them."

"Why?"

"Your lack of blood lust. You were hungry, but didn't try to attack me to get to the bags. All vampires are ravenous when they first awake. It takes years of practice to control the thirst. Once you've found your mate on the other hand, it leaves you on its own. Blood simply isn't as important to you anymore. Your fangs might still emerge when you're aroused, but you won't feel any urge to bite."

"How will I know who it is?"

She was rather abruptly nose to nose with him. He pulled back, blinking in surprise.

"Scent." She breathed. "It will hit you like a ton of bricks. It's the one thing that werewolves and vampires have in common. We find our mate by scent."

She pulled back, "Sorry."

"It's alright."

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair a bit. "I think I covered everything. Any questions?"

"One."

She raised a brow at him, waiting.

He swallowed a bit nervously. "What's your name?"

Her lips quirked a bit and she chuckled. "Kerri. Kerri Tiamet Ophiuchus. Anything else?"

"No I don't think so." He chewed on his lip. "Well, I do want a few more details about the mate thing, but it can wait."

"Yes. If nothing else, vampires have plenty of time. Now, I know you're eager to get back to your friends. I need to train you first though. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks. Owl them, and we will begin."

**A/N: ****Kerri ****Tiamet Ophiuchus = Dark and mysterious mother of life, serpent bearer. Idky I just thought it fit…**


	5. The Letters Organize

_Dear Draco, _

_You know the procedure. This is spelled for your eyes only and any replies must be coded the same._

_As my second in command, I am writing you first to let you know that I am, in fact, alive. _

_The negotiations took an unexpected turn and there was an unavoidable delay. The Queen, despite our previous assumptions, had only one demand. It was rather steep, but still much less than we had expected. _

_As for not contacting you personally, well, I was unconscious. She demanded that I become a vampire. I accepted. _

_Before you freak out, it was the only way and it does come with benefits. I am much more powerful now. She says defeating Voldie and Dumbles should be a cakewalk for me now that I am a vampire/dragon hybrid. Yes, that's right, dragon._

_She's adopted me as her son. She didn't say anything, but, I think, despite her protests to the contrary, that she is actually very concerned about the way the war will go. I think, and remember this is only a guess, that she wanted to ensure the survival of her clan by gaining a strong ally. Then she doubled her chances by making me (aforementioned ally) as strong as possible. _

_Anyway, I will be gone for a bit longer, training. I need to get used to my newfound strength and powers. Keep me updated on all activity. If it's an emergency, just tap the black stone on that bracelet I gave you three times. _

_Good luck._

_Harry_

***

_Dear Harry,_

_YOU BLOODY GIT! You had us all worried sick! You're never allowed to go on assignment alone ever again! At the very least, you __must__ take the werewolf with you, he's been insufferable these past couple weeks. Moping and whining, it's bloody annoying and your fault that we had to put up with it!_

_Dragon? How does that work? They're creatures of fire and vampires are cold. _

_As for the vampire thing, honestly, I saw it coming. There have been a lot of rumors about the Queen's longing for a child. And how could she resist one such as you?_

_Now that I think about it, I probably should have warned you. _

_Anyway, what's it like with your new mummy? Does she actually have a name?_

_Yeah sure I'll keep you bloody posted now that I know that you're still alive!_

_Report as of now: we've managed to stop several death eater attacks thanks to Luna, and Dumbledore has been rather suspiciously quiet since they killed off Charlie. I still feel rather bad about that, he was my second favorite Weasley. Anyway, heard some whispers of the two sides teaming up to take you out, but no confirmation._

_Fine, train away! Leave me to rot with all these ridiculously incompetent fools you call officers. Enjoy the time away; you won't be getting any more of it once you come back._

_Draco_

***

_Draco,_

_Sorry it took me so long to reply. Training is difficult, but moving swiftly, should be back in control within the next week or two._

_It's called an ice dragon, duh. You're a pureblood, raised in the magical world, aren't you supposed to know about these things?_

_I can't tell you her name, it's against the rules. You know that. On that note, I've been given a new name as well. We had to perform a rather exhausting ritual in order to pull it off, but she insisted. Too many people know the name "Harry Potter". So, to protect me, it is no longer mine, merely a use name. I can't tell you that one either. She said that only her (as my parent) and my mate (or mates) should know it._

_As for having a mother, it's an odd sensation. I find that I care for her much more than I thought possible. And she is ridiculously overprotective of me. She blew up the microwave when some of the blood burned my tongue (I'd cooked it for too long). She repaired if of course, but now every time she passes it she glares at it. When she uses it she slams the door and jabs the buttons. Never knew one could hold a grudge against an appliance. I can't help but enjoy it, but it will take awhile to get used to._

_Keep up the good work. Remember to keep moral up. When we lose hope, we lose._

_A Dumbledore/Voldemort alliance worries me. Gather as much information on this as you can._

_Harry_

_***_

_Harry,_

_No need to be insulting. Care of Magical Creatures was not exactly my forte, even before that overgrown oaf took over._

_Dumbledore's side finally made a move to overtake Hogsmeade. _

_Our dear, not so good friend Ronald nearly took Neville's arm off, but Tonks managed to save it. Blaise wasn't so lucky. Lavender got him with a cutting curse to the neck. Sorry about that, knew you were fond of him._

_Fred and George captured Ron and Ginny. We questioned them, and got some information, it's new but not much. Percy has yet to be seen on the battlefield, but we did finally confirm that he's with Dumbledore. He's doing for him basically what Hermione does for us; strategize. Turns out Fleur's a spy, but Bill is not. I'm not surprised, not that I'm ever surprised. Stupid veela, I knew there was something funny about her the whole time. Poor Bill is pretty broken up about the whole thing. But it's alright I'm helping him heal, in my own VERY special way. _

_Anyway, they are planning to merge with Voldemort but negotiations are going poorly. They plan to send an envoy to your mum soon. No one knows we got to her first, not yet at least._

_Still doing okay._

_Draco_

_***_

_MR MALFOY!_

_YOU WILL CEASE STATING THESE UPSETTING THINGS TO MY SON! HE DOES NOT NEED TO HEAR OF THEM IN SUCH A CALLOUS FASHION! IT TOOK AGES FOR HIM TO TRANSFORM BACK INTO HIS HUMAN FORM BECAUSE HE WAS UNABLE TO CALM DOWN! IF YOU HARM HIM IN THIS WAY AGAIN I WILL REMOVE THAT WHICH YOU USE TO HOLD YOUR UNFEELING WRITING UTENCIL!_

_Affectionately yours,_

_THE MOST DEADLY AND VERY PISSED OFF QUEEN OF VAMPIRES!_

_***_

_Draco,_

_I was sad to hear about Blaise. It did bring some good though. The emotional stress did in moments what three weeks worth of training was unable to. I have finally succeeded in obtaining, maintaining, and letting go of, my dragon form. At first I was unable to change back, I'm afraid, but, it did help me understand the basics a bit better._

_Boils down to this: I'll be back soon. She wants another week to make sure I've retained everything. Then, she will be coming with me when I return to Godric's Hollow._

_As for that envoy they sent, well, they're dead. All eighteen of them. Percy was leading them. He saw me and threw the killing curse. Mother tore them apart with her bare hands. It was rather gruesome. _

_And the only thing funny about Fleur was the odd green tinge she caused you to turn. Jealousy is an ugly thing Draco. _

_Harry_

_***_

_Harry,_

_I can see what you mean by overprotective now. It definitely was not an understatement. I'd never seen a fire-__spitting__ howler before. Third degree burns all over my hands. If this in any way affects my newly revived sex life, I'll kill you. Anyway, things are getting dicier, return as quickly as you are able. We can hold out for as long as needed, but it would go much smoother if you could be here in person._

_Draco_

_***_

_Draco,_

_We'll be arriving shortly. _

_Harry_


	6. Nirvana

Two snow-white dragons glided silently through the air, their scales shimmering in the moonlight. Both were about as big as a two story house. Their wing span was around thirty or forty feet. The slightly larger female dragon with light blue eyes was flying below and just behind the smaller male with startling green eyes. Keeping a close watch on him and the ground below.

After several minutes they came to land, shrinking as they went. When they were standing on the grass in what appeared to be the center of the town, they were human (well…human-like) once again.

"So this is Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes. This is where all the shit started."

"Language." The rebuke was a tad weak, as if it had been said and ignored several times before.

"Yes mother."

A pale hand ruffled messy black hair. "Brat."

"Well, might as well go in. Just remember, there will be rushing people and a lot of hugs. No one is attacking me. I'm fine, I'm healthy, and you're not allowed to freeze off body parts, or kill anyone."

"You're taking all the fun out of this."

"I know, but you'll survive."

The Queen looked around the square, spotting the memorial of Harry and his parents almost instantly. She went to it, taking in every detail carefully. It was a statue of James and Lily Potter, holding a baby Harry; a touching (if highly insufficient) tribute to their sacrifice. She stretched out an arm, sliding a finger down the sculpted cheek of Harry's dead mother.

"Thank you, dear lady. I will care for him, protect him as you did. I promise."

She bowed and walked back to Harry. He had his eyes closed so he could concentrate better on the wards and was mumbling under his breath. Her enhanced hearing easily picking up his words, "Magic is magic. The truth is us." _Interesting password choice.._. When he finished a house appeared five or so feet in front of where they were standing. He glanced at her curiously.

"What were you doing?"

"Paying my respects. Now come. Let's get this over with."

And together, they walked into the headquarters of Unicorn Chocolates Incorporated, known to a select few as the home of the Marauders.

"Why do you call it that again?"

"To avoid suspicion." Harry said simply. "Not many people would be suspicious of a box of chocolates."

"Intelligent. And odd."

"Exactly."

"And your password? Where does that come from?"

"'The Last Unicorn,' it's a muggle movie. Though the book it was made from was written by a wizard."

"May I ask why you chose that?"

Harry shrugged, "It reminds me of the Dumbledore situation. Basically what the quote is saying is that magic is a lie; looks real and can fool most anybody, but in the end its still nothing more than smoke and mirrors. Dumbledore's lies are the same. It's just like a muggle magician's magic trick; it's not real but is very believable unless you know how it's done. The problem is that no one wants to know the truth. People would rather be tricked. It's more attractive, impressive, and less painful. Plus, it fits in with the unicorn theme."

"Nice."

"Indeed."

They walked past the entryway and into a large room that might have once been a living room but had been turned into a makeshift hospital. There were a few crashing noises and exclamations of "Harry!" Within moments they were surrounded.

Kerri stiffened and moved away from the crowd, but made no move to get in between them and Harry. These were his friends after all, and that meant no biting. There were a lot of questions about his changed appearance. Plenty of fawning from the girls and a few of the guys, but Harry did a good job of deflecting their curiosity and changing the topic. After a good deal of hugging and back slapping and threats to never be gone for so long again, everyone went back to what they had been doing. Harry made his way to a back room. Kerri followed behind, not wanting to let him out of her sight in this unfamiliar territory.

They entered a room filled with books and a young, rather handsome man with white-blond hair sitting at a desk. "Hello Draco." Harry said softly.

The young man's head turned with a loud snap. "Harry!" He jumped up and hugged the smaller man fiercely. "It's so good to see you." He saw Kerri over his shoulder, a rather angry snarl on her face due to his abrupt lunge toward her son, and pulled back slightly. "This is your new mother, I take it?"

"Yes, Draco, allow me to introduce the vampire queen. Mother, this is Draco, my second in command."

Kerri nodded, not moving from her place just inside the doorway. Draco gave a sort of half-bow. He returned to his seat, Harry taking the chair at the other side of the desk. "So, report. How are you and Bill? Is he good in bed?"

Draco smirked, "We're doing fine. He's doing even better. Never thought a Weasley would be that good in the sack, I should've tried it out much sooner."

Harry chuckled, "Alright, let's be serious now. Where is Remus? And the twins, why aren't they here?"

Draco sighed. "Remus is out attempting to recruit more werewolves. One of the reasons I asked you to return was because at first it looked like he'd need a rescue, but he contacted me just ten minutes ago. He's on his way back. No major clans have joined, most are still following Fenrir, but he got a few rouges to help. Fred and George said they were going to meet an informant. They'll probably be back later tonight too."

"Sounds good. Was there another reason you wanted me to return?"

"Mostly just for moral. We haven't suffered any major hits, but Blaise's loss hit everyone pretty hard and there have been a slew of injuries lately. Instead of attacking us as a group, they've started going after individual members and their families. For the most part we've managed to stop the attacks before they happen but the damage has already been done. They're starting to get scared. You being here will help."

Harry nodded. Most of the soldiers seemed to see him as some kind of beacon of hope. He didn't like it and had tried to discourage the belief that they needed him to win, but his efforts hadn't been very successful. He was the Chosen One after all, and the fact that the prophecy had been faked by a desperate drunkard in need of a job, hadn't changed anything.

"Any more news on the possible alliance between Dumbledore and Voldemort?"

"Not much. McGonagall said that Dumbledore is denying any plans to make Voldemort an ally and Snape reported that Voldemort has been casting more cruciartus curses than usual. So I'm assuming it isn't going well. Oh and Flitwick said he thinks he's finally found a way around the wards on the Headmaster's Office."

"Good, we can go through with the plan then. Christmas break would probably be the best time. He'll keep as many soldiers there as possible, but there will still be quite a few going home. It's probably the weakest it'll be."

"Why not summer? It would give us longer to prepare. Won't more be going home during that time?"

"No," Kerri interrupted. "One of my spies informed me that Dumbledore is putting in some kind of summer training camp focusing on Defense Against the Dark Arts. It'll probably be even more crowded than usual. Even those not on the old fool's side will attend, hoping to learn how to defend themselves."

"Interesting." Draco said softly, rubbing at his temples. "Alright, winter attack it is then."

"Did Flitwick say how the castle would react?"

Draco nodded. "Said he'd asked Hogwarts personally, apparently it's sentient. The castle is disgusted by the way Dumbledore is using her students. She wants him removed but can only act during an actual attack on the school."

"That will be helpful. Mother," Harry began, turning toward Kerri. "Would any of your people be able to enter the castle's wards?"

"Yes. I'm a close relation of a founder after all. I and anyone who travels with me won't be affected by any wards."

"A founder?" Draco asked curiously. "If you don't mind my asking, which one?"

"Salazar Syltherin." Kerri said shortly.

"Wow. An heir versus an heir, that'll be interesting."

"Not so much interesting as a pain in the ass." She snapped. "It is not my job to be reigning in wayward relatives. If he wasn't a threat to _my_ Harry I wouldn't bother interfering."

"Well, no matter your motives we're grateful for the help." Draco said, waving a hand at her dismissively. Kerri's eyes narrowed but she chose to let the insult pass. This time, anyway. Harry would get mad if she killed him. Maybe a broken bone or two would be okay though...

"Mother," Harry said quickly, seeing the look on her face and hoping to distract her. "Do you think maybe you could send someone into the Forbidden Forest and maybe find us a few allies?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "It would be better for me to go personally. I've made treaties with several creature clans in the past; a few of them should be remembered. I'll leave tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded. "Alright that gives us two weeks to finalize our plans. That should be plenty of time. Anything more on the horcrux's?"

"There's only you, Nagini, and the Diadem of Ravenclaw left."

"I've been taken care of. You have to die to become a vampire, so it no longer-"

**CRASH!!**

Harry and Draco both turned to see Kerri pressed tightly against the wall, thrashing a bit, and dragging in deep breaths. "Mother!" Harry shouted, jumping out of his chair. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Her mouth stretched open, her fangs sliding down. She drug in several more deep breaths, releasing a few sharp moans. "Blood...Scent." She took another deep breath, releasing it in a happy sigh. "My mate. At last."


	7. My Chemical Romance

Remus trudged into headquarters feeling weary. Werewolves, especially rogues, wolves with no pack, were hard to deal with. Most didn't have anyone in their lives; no friends, family, or any kind of support system and were understandably bitter.

Some had been abandoned by their sires and had to figure out the werewolf thing by themselves. The lack of explanations and training meant they had zero control. Only a few were lucky enough to figure things out. The rest ended up killing any humans they came across during every transformation. That led to guilt, depression, and suicide attempts. Unfortunately, werewolves were hard to kill.

Unable to take their own lives they often ended up loners or even went insane. Remus had a dozen or so injuries. None of them life threatening, but all called for medical attention. They hurt and slowed him down. He was panting slightly from exhaustion when he caught a hint of a familiar scent. His eyes widened with pleasure, his cub was back! His nose twitched. The scent was different, colder somehow.

Remus made his way further into the house when he was hit by a different, much stronger scent. He knew immediately that it was a vampire of the female persuasion but he didn't have the usual defensive reaction. Instead of growling and hunting down the enemy, his wolf stretched lazily before giving a triumphant howl. His eyes widened. A mate…? No that wasn't possible. His mate was dead. Sirius was dead. He couldn't have another mate.

_Then why are you still alive?_ A little voice asked inside his head. _You and Sirius both admitted that it felt like there was something missing. Whoever this scent belongs to…what if she is what was missing? A second mate. _

Remus snarled._ No! _He wouldn't accept it._ Where was she when he was killed? _

The voice was silent then asked, very quietly, with just a hint of disdain._ You would blame her for something you could not prevent from happening? Maybe you don't deserve this chance._

Remus flinched a bit and asked sourly,_ a chance to do what?_

_Be happy._

Before he had the chance to do much more thinking, something crashed into him, bringing him to the floor. He found himself looking up into the loveliest pair of blue eyes he'd seen since the death of his first mate. Where Sirius' eyes had been dark, hers were almost colorless. She was beautiful, her long black hair also reminding him of Sirius, though hers was in better condition.

"Mate." She whispered, gazing into his eyes. Her own were full of awe. She stroked his cheek gently. "I never thought I'd find you."

His doubts and resentment vanished. He couldn't deny this creature. He couldn't betray Sirius by not accepting her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect him."

She gave a small gasp, her eyes filling with tears. "What was his name?"

"Sirius Black."

She sobbed, her agony incredible, though Remus sensed a bit of relief as well. "Won't you tell me about him?"

"Of course, everything there is to know."

She pressed her face into his neck, nuzzling the flesh she found there. "Thank you."

They held on to each other tightly, paying no attention to the curious people milling about them; only letting go when they heard Harry's voice.

"Mother? Remus is your mate?" He sounded very happy at the prospect.

The two stood, Kerri staying in the circle of the man's arms. "So his name is Remus?"

Said werewolf nodded, mumbling a quick "Yes" when he realized she couldn't see the gesture, and gently rested his chin on the top of her head. "What is your name?"

"Later. My name is to be known to none but Harry and yourself. I wouldn't want anyone overhearing." She said softly gesturing to the people who were still staring at them.

He accepted in silence, just glad to have her in his arms. They'd been empty so long. Harry smiled a bit, then frowned. "So wait, does that mean…Sirius?"

She looked down and Remus felt a wave of sadness washing over her again. He grasped her more firmly in his arms. He was a bit startled by how quickly the bond was forming between them. With him and Sirius it had taken nearly a year for them to even be able to sense each other. He realized why now, it had taken so long because the bond had not been complete. A third was missing and the bond had taken awhile to adjust.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"Harry James Potter!" She snapped out. "Don't you dare go blaming yourself. I've told you a dozen times what happened in the Department of Mysteries was not your fault! That doesn't change just because Sirius was my mate."

Remus smiled, she knew his cub well. "She's right Harry. You are in no way at fault for what happened. The blame lies solely on the shoulders of Voldemort and Dumbledore. I have never blamed you."

She slipped out of Remus' embrace and wrapped Harry in a hug. "You should know better, you foolish boy. Come on now; find us a private place to talk. We have a lot of things to discuss."

**A/N: If it was unclear - she gasped b/c she was surprised. She had no way of knowing that her two mates knew each other. It's like buying a cookie, opening the bag and finding that they gave you three extra. She thought she'd never know anything about Sirius - now she has not one but several sources of information.**


	8. The Pogues

**A/N: This chappie is very short, but I wanted it that way. This is all about them. Though I usually don't like het, I really like what I did with this pairing. In fact, Kerri and Remus are probably the only thing I actually like about this story and the only reason I didn't trash it. **

After everything had been sorted out Kerri and Remus retired to his room. They lay on his bed; Kerri curled around him, his arms holding her tightly. He told her everything about Sirius, just as he'd promised. He showed her pictures and told her about his poor relationship with his family and how the Marauders had become his new family, promising to show her pensieve memories when they had more time. He told her about losing him to Azkaban, and finding him only to lose him yet again. They laughed and cried together; both wishing Sirius was there to share in the moment with them.

She told him about the day he died. How awful it had been, knowing that he was gone and there was nothing she could do. How she'd wept blood for weeks and almost entirely ceased to function. "I had no way of knowing if you had already been born or if I'd have to wait for you a few more centuries, but the hope that I would someday meet you, kept me going." When he told her about the veil she requested to see it. "I know there's probably nothing I can do and it's probably just morbid curiosity, but I need to see it."

It would be tough, Remus knew, but Harry could probably get them in to see it when the war was over. If they were still alive to see the end. "I need to see it too. It's hard for me to believe that something so unsubstantial could take him away from me."

Kerri grasped his hand tightly. "We'll do it together."

They were quiet for some time, mourning the loss of their mate.

"I don't know much about vampires, and I've never heard of one mating with a werewolf. Will the mating bite harm you? Then would you change me? Or is that even possible?"

"It won't harm me; the bond will make sure of that and no I won't need to change you. Once the bond is complete, you will be immortal as well."

Remus wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he got to spend eternity with his mate, see his children, and their children grow up. On the other hand, it was an eternity of full moons. Hmm, that brought up another question.

"What about children?"

"They will not necessarily inherit any creature blood. Neither my uncle or my mother had a dragon form like I do. It's also a possibility that they'll have all three creature bloods, be a dragon-vampire-werewolf hybrid, which will be very interesting," She mumbled wryly. "There's really no way to know for sure."

"Full moons?"

"It doesn't bother me. I can run with you, if you want. Harry may even want to join us. I would prefer that to caging you once a month. Either way, it's really up to you."

"I would love to run with a pack again." Remus answered wistfully.

Kerri smiled and brought his hand up to her lips to place a gentle kiss in the palm. "So you shall, my love."

**A/N: Don't get any ideas – I am NOT bringing Sirius back to life. I'm sorry, but much as I love him, I just will not be doing that. I think it gives them an added bond, both of them losing their mate, both of them losing Sirius. Plus, I'm VERY particular about the circumstances of bringing Sirius back (either don't have him die to begin with or leave him dead, if a story is going to bring him back from the veil, there has to be a SUPER good explanation) and I honestly don't think I could write anything to my own satisfaction.**

**Oh and hey please go to my profile and vote on the poll!**


	9. ABBA

_The next morning…_

Harry was stocking a small refrigerator he'd conjured with bagged blood (so that it would remain separate from the first aid stocks) when he heard a commotion coming from the front of the house. There was a bunch of loud shouting and some crashing noises when the door to his room flew open with a bang. George stood in his doorway, breathing heavily. Harry's nose twitched. It was odd. George smelled good, he always had, but now he smelt, well, divine. Yet, it seemed like there was something missing.

He didn't have much time to ponder it when he was swept into a strong pair of arms. "Oh Harry, I was so worried about you!"

Then another scent hit Harry's now very sensitive nose. His eyes widened. The scent was complete, the scent was mate. Fred had come into the room only a few steps behind Fred. "What do you mean I? _We_ were worried about him! Stupid Forge."

"Idiot Gred." They stuck their tongues out at each other and Fred smiled at Harry, moving closer.

A second set of equally strong arms wrapped about him and George. He couldn't believe that he'd found them so quickly. Kerri had told him that he'd probably met them, but he hadn't really believed her. Now, with the scent of his mates swirling around him, and their strong presence at his front and back, there was no doubt. Harry almost fainted from the overloading of his senses. He moaned instead.

Fred and George glanced down, startled at the needy, and highly aroused sound. "Harry?" George asked hesitantly.

"Mates." Harry managed to gasp out. His fangs slid down and he writhed, pressing closer to them. "Mine."

They were silent for a bit, and though Harry started to feel more than just a little embarrassed, he found he couldn't pull away from them.

"Well Harry, that's very good news." Fred said slowly, a wide and rather perverted-looking grin spread across his face. "See Forge and I here have wanted you to join us for awhile now."

"We just weren't sure how to approach you about it," George said softly.

"I said we should just seduce you and get it over with but George wouldn't go for it."

George glared playfully at Fred, "There are more important things than sex you dirty old man."

"Name one thing."

Silence. "…I can't think of anything."

Harry giggled. Giggled? Sweet Merlin… Fred swooped down and kissed him. Harry blinked a few times in shock then melted into him. He felt lips moving up his neck up to his ear and gave a loud groan.

He heard the quiet squeak of the door closing, and the words whispered so quietly that only another vampire could've heard them, "Congratulations, my son…"

***

"Ryu." Harry murmured quietly into Fred's shoulder.

"What's that now, Harry?"

"My name."

"No I'm pretty sure your name is Harry, Harry." George said confused.

"Do you think we gave him amnesia? The sex _was_ pretty amazing."

Harry spluttered. "You didn't give me amnesia! When I became a vampire mother gave me a new name so that no one could use mine against me."

"That's a bit short though, isn't it? What about a last name?" Fred asked.

Harry shrugged, "Her name is obnoxiously long and complicated. She thought I would prefer something more simple."

George nuzzled the back of his neck, "She's a smart one, your mum. I'm glad she's around to protect you."

"So am I. Now get out here, we have battle plans to make."

They froze, Fred looking from Harry to the door in surprise. "You don't think she was standing there the whole time, do you?"

"Yes I was Mr. Weasley. I assumed you didn't want anyone walking in on the two of you ravishing my son. Now if you would please untangle yourselves so we can get on with this meeting?"

George and Harry groaned, picturing Kerri standing in front of the door listening to them...while growling at everybody who passed too close to the door. Fred let out a chuckle, "Ha-ha, your mom was listening in on you losing your virginity."

The resulting blush covered Harry's entire body, a bright cherry red. He stood and dressed in silence, trying to seem as dignified as possible. He walked to the door, opened it, turned to face the two still on the bed and said in all seriousness, "I always knew George was my favorite."

**A/N: ****Unanswered questions or curiosities: ****Harry didn't smell them at first because he's a new vampire; his senses aren't as developed as Kerri's. Also, it wasn't as strong because the two were separated. If they had come in together, he would've scented them as his mates right away. But only one came in, so the scent was incomplete. With Kerri, she smelled Remus as her mate right away because Sirius is dead; the scent is complete because part of it is gone forever.**


	10. Five Iron Frenzy

The battle for Hogwarts came several days before Christmas. Dumbledore and his forces managed to kill several of their number in the first few minutes. Then Kerri, a small select group of vampires, and reinforcements from the Forbidden Forest arrived. The very anti-climactic battle was over in little under an hour.

Remus and Kerri killed Dumbledore themselves. Though many had wanted that pleasure for themselves, no one minded too much. He had taken much from everybody, but no one so much as Remus who didn't dare leave his mate out of the fun. They trapped Dumbledore in his office. Kerri used her power over ice to freeze him one body part at a time, which Remus took great pleasure in smashing off. Bit by agonizing bit, they slowly rid the world of the headmaster. No one objected to their methods.

Harry immediately sent statements to The Prophet, which had gone under lockdown. The paper was still printing, but under a ridiculous amount of spells. They couldn't be sent false information and anyone seeking to control the paper was misdirected away from its location. Useful, but mostly unnecessary. Voldemort could care less what was printed, most reporters were on his side so Dumbledore had nothing to worry about, and Harry had simply been too busy to be bothered.

There had been a lot of confusion surrounding the start of the war. Everyone had their own opinion of course, but nothing substantiated. No one was truly certain about who had done what or why Harry had split, he told them now. He also sent memories from Dumbledore's very own pensieve.

The wizarding world was about to receive several major shocks regarding the recently deceased headmaster. Hopefully this would negate the "Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Betrayed" propaganda. Remus was appointed the new headmaster. The few teachers who'd taken Dumbledore's side were shown his true colors; those who remained loyal were removed from the school.

They chose to continue with the summer plans the headmaster had setup, with one large difference. They planned to actually teach defense whereas Dumbledore had been planning to brainwash the students. No one had sent in a cancellation of any sort, so it appeared to Harry that no one really cared who was in charge. The wizarding world was full of morons.

***

Harry and the twins were in the Room of Requirement searching for the Diadem. Or rather, Harry was searching; the twins were trying to convince him that sex in the middle of a crud filled and dusty room was much more exciting than just a plain old bed.

"For the last time, no! I mean, look at this mess. We could get tetanus or rabies or something equally icky."

Fred scoffed, "A vampire with tetanus? Puh-lease. Although rabies would be hilarious."

George chortled, "You'd turn the entire wizarding world vamp before anyone could even think of stopping you and all would have rabies. Fastest way to take over the world in my estimation."

"Would you guys quit clowning around and help me look? This is important."

"Harry," Fred said, very seriously. "If we stopped clowning around the world would come to an end."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes you're right. The day you two are serious is the day I, along with everyone else who knows you, drops dead of a heart attack from the shock of it all."

"Well we can't have that," George purred. "You give far too good a blow job to be killed off quite so soon."

Harry flushed bright red. "That does it! Either shut up or ship out."

"Alright," Fred said in a huff. "Fine. We'll go but we're taking the Diadem with us! Come Forge."

"Right behind you Gred."

"You mean you had it this whole time? Dammit you guys!"


	11. You Will Know Us By The Trail of Dead

_Some months later…_

"I don't want to lose anyone else. An all-out battle with the death eaters might be our undoing, even with the new recruits. I think the best way to go about it, is to send in a few agents. Three or four at most. One to take out Nagini, one to take out Voldemort, and two more just in case."

Draco frowned, wiggling about in Bill's lap in his agiation. "I don't really like the idea Harry, but you have a point. They don't outnumber us, but the majority of his fighters are more experienced. At least with Hogwarts we had a lot of people on the inside and the castle itself on our side. With Voldemort, we have nothing. And, I hate to sound heartless, but if the four don't make it, it's not a big loss. We can always send more."

Kerri smiled at Draco; she'd grown rather fond of the little shit as she'd gotten to know him. "It's not heartless, it's realistic. The only question is, who do we send?"

"I definitely must go." Snape said quietly. "I'm the only one who knows the layout of the mansion, or has any insight into the inner workings of the place."

Kerri nodded, "I shall go as well. It'll be easier for me to destroy Nagini than any of you. Death magic and vampires and all that."

Remus griped her hand tighter under the table. He didn't want her out of his sight, but he'd seen what she could do in battle. He knew she would be okay. Kerri gave a comforting squeeze back and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Whispering as she sat back, "I'll be alright, love."

Remus blushed when he noticed the indulgent looks being sent his way. "Who else will go?" He asked quickly to get everyone refocused on the meeting.

"I will." Harry said. "I know it's not my job to face him anymore, but I want to. He's caused a lot of damage, killed a lot of people. Plus it's my turn. Mother and Remus got to have all the fun with Dumbledore."

There were a few chuckles but Fred and George were most unhappy. "If Harry goes we go."

"NO!" Kerri snapped. "If you both go and get killed, Harry will die. If Fred and Harry are killed, George will die, and vise-verca. You will both remain here."

"That's not fair." Fred snapped back. "He's our mate we have every right to defend him."

Kerri's eyes blazed, making a few people at the table finch back. They had seen what was left of Dumbledore, they had no desire to suffer that same fate. "He may be your mate but he's my son and I know what is best. If you two are there he'll be more focused on your safety than his own! Besides it's not like he'll be alone. I'll be there to protect him, not much gets past me. I don't want him to be distracted when he's fighting Voldemort!"

"Who says he has to?" George asked quietly, much calmer than his brother. "He said it himself; it doesn't have to be him that kills Voldemort."

"Well it will be." Harry said firmly. "Fred, George, I love you. I don't want to leave you behind. But I have to do this, for my parents if nothing else. I don't want anything to happen to you two. If something happens to me, I want to know that you'll be okay. Please."

George nodded placing a hand over Fred's mouth and holding him in his chair. "I understand Harry. He will to, just give him time to calm down."

Harry nodded. "There's one spot left, who wants it?"

Flitwick stood, "I'll go. You'll need me for any wards the bastard might have up."

Harry bit his lip but nodded. "Alright, we'll leave in two days time. Meeting adjourned."

***

The day of the attack loomed with Harry very sore in the tookus. The twins hadn't let him out of bed since the meeting. From what he'd heard, it was the same story with Remus and Kerri. Sure enough, his mother came into the Great Hall looking a little worse for wear. She was limping slightly, but had a big grin on her face.

Flitwick and Snape arrived soon after and with their loved ones crowding around the door behind them, they walked past the apparition wards and vanished.

Flitwick got them in quickly and Snape helped them find their way. Nagini was easily found and disposed of. Kerri took on her dragon form and tore the snake to shreds. She walked in front of the band while Flitwick defended them from the rear. When Lucius Malfoy found them she used her control over ice to turn him into a death eater Popsicle and shattered him with her tail. Quicker than Dumbledore but no less satisfying.

Unfortunately, the commotion drew several more death eaters and a battle started. They held their own but Flitwick was hit with a nasty cutting curse to the neck. He died quickly.

**A/N: OOOO Cliffy, I know, I suck. :P So, I have to make this really dangerous drive tomorrow and my mom was telling me all the various ways I could die. But never you fear gentle readers, if I die I'll have my beta post the last chapter and the stories I was to publish after this story. I will not leave you in the lurch. Don't wish me luck, thats bad luck.**

**Added A/N: I just got a review that pissed me off. Lord_Slytherin who didn't bother to sign his stupid review said that he and other's would appreciate a slash warning so "they're not decieved." *Heavy sigh* I don't know, maybe I give my readers too much credit. But when I put "Harry, who is not being paired with a girl" in the description of the story which is directly under the link to the story, I expect you to know what it means. Not to mention the fact that in the first chapter - slash is the second warning listed. I don't know, I try not to make certain things too obvious because I know that most of you are intelligent people and I try to respect that by not babying you or repeating things when it isn't necessary, but maybe I should try to dumb things down. Reviews like this make me really angry because its fucking ridiculous. I warn you and I warn you its not my fault you can't read! **

**I would now like to apologize for all my readers who are intelligent and had nothing to do with this, did not mean to rant like that but grrrr.**


	12. Dead Kennedys

The little band of soldiers fought their way to the throne room where Voldemort was waiting for them. In the center of the room was a raised dais with a large stone chair which Voldemort was currently perched upon. Bellatrix Lestrange, the only death eater kept with him at all times, sent a killing curse at Harry but Kerri was faster. She knocked her son out of the way and bit off Bella's wand hand. While the woman fell to her knees screaming in pain, Harry and Snape moved forward to their main target.

Voldemort was distracted by the appearance of the rather large dragon in his mansion and didn't see them coming. He sent a blasting spell toward Kerri. Blasting spells don't affect dragons but it was strong enough to bring part of the roof down on her head. She collapsed, unconscious.

Harry let out a furious roar as he changed. Voldemort turned to face him. He saw Snape first. "Ahh, Severus. I always figured you for a traitor. Now you shall die like one! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It hit Snape before Harry was fully recovered from the transformation and he was unable to stop it. Snape crumpled to the floor. Harry let out another roar and ran at Voldemort who sent a cutting curse at his large, unprotected underbelly. Harry threw up a shield in time; it rebounded and caught Voldemort in the chest. He was thrown back, hitting his stone chair hard.

It knocked the wind out of him. Harry drove his three foot long claw into the man's neck and jerked hard. The Dark Lord's head came off with a grotesque squelching noise. It rolled down the stairs, landing next to Bellatrix, whose screaming renewed at the sight of her master's head.

Just like that, it was over.

***

The changes came slowly, but surely over the wizarding world. The death eaters gave up the fight when they heard of their master's demise. What was the point of continuing? Harry Potter and his army had taken out the two most powerful wizards of their time. What kind of chance did they stand?

The Ministry was given a complete overhaul. Most of its officials were replaced, at least half of that number arrested. The Prophet took back their original offices and the Wizengamot replaced several of its members. The election for minister is still ongoing.

Hogwarts was up and running smoothly in time for the next year with all new teachers. Harry took over Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kerri took over History of Magic with the promise that she would teach more than just the goblin wars. Draco took over potions, Neville took over Herbology, Luna was given Divination class, etc.

Fred and George opened a second shop in Hogsmeade in order to stay close to Harry. They went back and forth from staying in the castle to staying in the apartment they owned above the store. For the first time in a long time there was peace in the wizarding world, and it looked like it would last for a time.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He'd lost a lot of friends in the war, but it was over now. He could relax at last and actual take the time to enjoy his life and his mates. The quiet was nice but didn't last for long.

A few weeks into reconstruction, Harry and Kerri found that they were both pregnant. The conception dates coincided with the days just before the final battle. Seems all that hard work paid off.

It brought the two even closer together. To experience their first pregnancy together added to their continuously growing bond. The only people they cared for more than each other, were their mates. In the truest sense of the word, deeper than magic could ever connect them, they had truly become a family.

Harry's twins, Blaise and Charlie, were born with dragon blood. They drove all three of their parents crazy, flying out of their cribs at all hours of the day and night, transforming in muggle public, and using their ice breathe on their siblings. Kerri's daughter Narcissa, in honor of Draco's mother who died in one of the very first battles, wasn't showing signs of anything yet. Remus was relieved but Kerri pointed out that it proved nothing. They'd have to wait until she reached puberty to know for sure. Remus moped for days afterwards.

The End

**A/N: I had so many problems with this story. I kept losing inspiration only to regain it randomly every week or so. Then when I was separating it into chapters, I was using copy and paste. I had to move a sentence so I copied that so I could move it – WITHOUT PASTING THE REST OF MY STORY TO ANOTHER DOCUMENT!! Luckily, I'd only just sent it to my beta the day before so easily found it in the sent folder. Problem – it was without any and all changes (some of them major) that I made to the story, so had to do it all over again. I'm such an idiot sometimes… Anyway, I also hate it. I like some of the beginning and the mates thing (especially Kerri and Remus for some reason – even though I dislike het stories) but hate everything in between. Though, I do think I did a better job on slicing up the chapters this time. Let me know how you feel about it. No need to flame - I am well aware of just how much it sucks.**

**Oh and I decided to post before I made the drive, that way I don't have to give out my password, kehehee.**


End file.
